poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of The Good, The Bad, and The Huckleberry Hound
Sora's Adventures of The Good, The Bad, and The Huckleberry Hound is Another Kingdom Hearts and Hanna/Barbera Crossover Film Made by TheAngryPepe. It Will Aired on Google Drive in a Near Future. Plot The year is 1849. Huckleberry Hound rides west on his "faithful horsie" in hopes of starting a country farm; his journey takes him to the small town of Two-Bit, California, where the Dalton Gang are terrorizing the townsfolk. As Huck enters town, the Daltons race past him taking his possessions. Entering the local saloon, Huck tries to buy a drink with a large gold nugget; seeing this, the Daltons coerce Huck into playing poker, with the stakes being Huck's gold in return for his stolen possessions. Huck accuses them of cheating, so they challenge him to a fight in a boxing ring, which Huck (surprisingly) wins. Huck later deposits his nugget in Quick Draw McGraw and Baba's bank, where he wins a prize of his choice. Being partial to its blue ink, Huck chooses the fountain pen. Shortly, the Daltons rob the bank, stealing both Huck's nugget and pen. That night, an emergency Town Hall meeting is held to discuss what to do about the Daltons, now that Stinky has broken out of jail. Fearing for his life, Hokey (the mayor of Two-Bit) quickly appoints Huck as the new sheriff. Sheriff Huck goes after the three Dalton Brothers and (after a number of confrontations and receiving injuries) successfully jails them. After a celebration in Town Hall, Huck is ushered to run from Stinky, but decides to face him anyway, while the townsfolk flee for Tahiti. Stinky arrives on schedule and tries (unsuccessfully) to kill Huck. Stinky decides to get help by breaking his brothers out of jail by disguising himself as their grandmother. The Dalton Gang start their revenge against Huck, which (on first attempt) Huck is able to evade, but after a long chase to the ends of the earth, they launch Huck on a rocket and he is presumably blown up in the sky. With Huck out of the way, the Daltons go on a crime spree quickly becoming the richest outlaws in the West, renaming Two-Bit as Daltonville in the process. The Two-Bit townsfolk return to find this sight and learn of Huck's fate before being thrown out of town by the Daltons on a freight train, knowing that they've only themselves to blame for what happened to their town and Huckleberry. Meanwhile, at a campsite of a tribe of Native American hounds, the chief's daughter Desert Flower discovers the crashed rocket and Huck (who miraculously survived the crash and awakens with amnesia); Desert Flower calls him "the mysterious blue hombre with amnesia", and the two quickly fall in love. Huck proposes to Desert Flower, but must first undergo a two-part initiation test to join the tribe for the chief's approval. The first test is a game show where a rival suitor tries to make Huck fail by constantly messing with Huck's answer buzzer. By sheer luck, Huckleberry wins the game show and passes the first tribal test. The second test is where Huck must wrestle the tribe's strongest man, Chuckling Chipmunk, who is also the rival suitor. Huck loses to Chuckling Chipmunk and thus fails the initiation rites. Before Huck is forced to pay the "penalty", Desert Flower falls in the river and is swept toward a waterfall. Acting quickly, Huck jumps in and rescues her. Both grateful and impressed, the chief gives his blessing for the two of them to marry. The wedding ceremony is interrupted by Huck's horse, who restores Huck's memory and urges him to finish "unfinished business" with the Daltons. Promising to return and marry Desert Flower, Huck rides off on his faithful horsie "Bob". He finds the Two-Bit townsfolk at their own unsuccessful circus and urges them to assist him in defeating the Daltons, where he presents two humans to aid him, a projectionist and a showgirl. Back in Daltonville, as the Daltons are enjoying their success, they're shown a movie film made by Huck and the others stating the ghost of Huckleberry Hound is returning to Daltonville on a midnight ghost train. Though the other Daltons are scared at first, Stinky refuses to be intimidated. Wearing his disguise, Huck arrives in Daltonville on a green-painted train, which (unknown to the Daltons) is rigged with special effects. Huck succeeds in terrifying the Daltons (even Stinky). The Daltons give in, but then refuse to be brought to jail. On horseback, the Two-Bit townsfolk chase after them, and the Daltons run into (what they think is) their secret hideout, which is actually the state prison in disguise. Huck is awarded on finally capturing the Daltons, and everyone celebrates their victory (especially Huck, who returns to marry Desert Flower and, together, start their own little farm). Trivia This is the First Time where Sora and Pals First Met Huckleberry Hound, Hokey Wolf, Peter Potamus and Magilla Gorilla. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Kingdom Hearts/Hanna-Barbera Crossovers Category:Sora's adventures series